The Potters
by norbu
Summary: My take on Harry and Ginny raising their three children in a very strict household. Will contain some spanking, especially in the beginning chapters!


Chapter One

As the church bells rang on the hour, the Jameson family was hurriedly unloading out of the car. It was no easy feat getting three young children out the door on a Sunday morning, but their mother and father, Ginny and Harry Potter, had decided long ago that they wanted to raise their children to be people of faith, and no temper tantrum or fussy child would deter them. After all, they felt so blessed to have three beautiful healthy children; their oldest Luke, who was 8, Ben, who was 6, and the youngest Maia, who was five.

Unfortunately the fussing had already begun. As Harry was unbuckling Maia for her car seat, Luke and Ben began to squabble on the sidewalk, arguing about who was going to get to go first on the new trampoline they had just gotten for Christmas when they got home. "Neither you will be playing on the trampoline when we get home if I hear another word about it," Harry interjected firmly. Both Luke and Ben looked at their father with wide eyes, knowing that he meant business. Although most of the time their dad was fun and light hearted, all three of the children knew that mass was a time to be on their best behavior, as all of them had faced the consequences of misbehavior at the hands of their father and had not liked it one bit. "Honey, we should probably head in, mass is about to start" Ginny said as she gathered her coat. "Do not run! – Hold Mommy's hand Ben." Harry grabbed Maia into his arms, positioning her on his right hip so that he could also grab Luke with his left hand. "Right. Lets go, remember," he said looking at his children, "best behavior."

Fortunately, there was a pew where the five of them fit together, about five rows from the front of the church. Immediately after sitting down, Maia grabbed on to her daddy's arm trying to get his attention. "Yes Maia?" Harry looked at his daughter, waiting for an answer. "Daddy, I have to go potty." Picking her up, Harry escorted her to the bathroom. "Do you need help?" he asked. Frustrated that this was even asked, Maia stomped her foot, saying, "No daddy! I'm a big girl." Exasperated Harry responded, "Okay love, hurry up so we can go back inside." Soon they returned back to the pew, but Maia's defiant attitude persisted. Ginny looked at Harry, as if to say, "What are you going to do about her?!" As the problem persisted Daniel grabbed Maia from the pew, placing her in between his knees as they sat, listening to the second reading. In a stern tone that immediately grabbed Maia's attention Harry said, "Maia Grace, do we need to go outside?" Looking at his with big eyes, she shook her head no. "Okay. If this behavior keeps up that is exactly where you are going to end up, understand?" Without waiting for a response, Harry placed Maia back onto the pew next to him, knowing that there was a high probability Maia's attitude would continue and he was be given no other choice but to firmly discipline her.

Sure enough, his prediction came true about five minutes later, when Maia began banging the songbooks together. "That is enough Maia Grace. You just earned yourself a trip outside." Grabbing his daughter with ease, he carried her out the main doors of the church with her fussing and squirming in his strong arms, knowing what was coming next. As they reached the door, Maia began to plead, "Daddy, I'm sorry, I'll behave, please I don't wanna be in trouble." She sniffled into his collar, causing his heart to melt, but not deterring him from laying down consequences for his daughter. "I told you if you did not behave, you would be in trouble, the time for changing your behavior without consequence has passed," he stated firmly. Taking her to a nearby bench, Harry sat down, placing the small child in between his knees. Reaching under her dress, he pulled her panties down to her ankles, as Maia continued to whimper and squirm, unhappy about facing punishment. Before continuing, Harry looked into his daughter's eyes and said, "Maia Grace you disobeyed me in church today, even after I warned you to behave. What happens to children in this family when they disobey their father, especially in church?" Maia looked at the ground, not responding. "I'm waiting Maia Grace." Eventually she looked back up at her dad, responding in a wavering voice, "they get a spanking." "That's right" he replied, "You've earned a spanking through your misbehavior. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you did this to yourself." And with that, Harry lifted the little girl into the air, placing her over his knees, preparing to impart a significant amount of discipline of his youngest's behind. As he lifted her dress up to expose her bare bottom to the briskness in the air, she started to wiggle, prompting Harry to place a firm hold on her, snaking his arm around her hips. Next, he placed his right hand in the center of her bottom, bringing about more crying and pleading, all which fell upon deaf ears.

Figuring he might as well get it over with, Harry raised his hand into the air, bringing it back on to Maia's bottom with a resounding SMACK! He continued to spank her, one smack after the next, until her bottom was a bright red. As he was getting ready to finish up Maia's defiance shown through once again as she said, "I don't care, I'm not listening to you no matter how much you spank me!" Unfortunately for her, Harry took this remark to mean that they were not nearly complete with her punishment. "If that's how you want it Miss Maia, then that's what you'll get." He lifted his right knee into the air, bringing her bum higher into the air and exposing her sit spots to her father's reach. Harry began focusing on just these areas, causing Maia to scream out, and squirm more. No matter how much she struggled, she was no match for her fathers strong grip, which help her in place giving her no where to go but leaving her with the only option of accepting each stinging smack that fell on her tiny bottom. As he finished up, Harry pulled his daughter's panties back up to her bottom, flattening her dress over them. He held her, rubbing her back until she stopped crying. "Sorry daddy," Maia mumbled, resting her head on the nape of his neck. Harry stroked her hair saying, "You're forgiven baby, please try harder to behave so Daddy doesn't have to spank you anymore." Placing a kiss on her head he placed her back onto the ground, "lets go back inside sweet girl, the mass isn't over yet." "But daddy," she whined, "it's going to hurt so bad to have to sit in the pew now." "And that is something you are going to have to deal with," he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not kidding Maia, if I hear one more bit of attitude out of you today, I'll be giving you another spanking with the spoon for disobeying and wash your mouth out with soap for your attitude." With that Maia didn't say another word, and the family got through the mass without further incident.

The car ride home was another story though. The Potter family had a strict rule about wearing one's seatbelt at all times, and everyone knew that the consequences of not doing such was a spanking from Dad with the spoon. After reminding all of the children multiple times that they should be wearing their seat belts, Ginny looked back and saw that Ben had decided not to buckle his. "Benjamin where is your seatbelt?!" Harry, looking at his son through the mirror said, "Bad move Ben. Right when we get home I'm putting you over my knee for a lesson on car safety and what happens to children in this family when they don't listen to their mother. "Dad no! I forgot I'll buckle it now!" Ben exclaimed, his panic increasing as he fumbled with his seatbelt. "Yes you will, but that is not going to change the consequences you will be facing when you get home Ben," Harry states, internally exasperated that he would be dealing with yet another naughty child. As Harry pulled the car into the driveway, he again addressed his son saying, "Ben go wait for me in your room, I'll be up in a moment."

As the children filed into the house and Ben up to his room Ginny and Harry began talking in the kitchen. "Do you really think he needs the spoon? You know how I hate hearing them cry," Ginny exclaimed. "I already told his I would Gin, you know how much I hate to do this," Harry said, as he pulled the wood spoon out of the kitchen cupboard. The wood spoon was something that the Potter's had implemented a long time ago when Luke was first born, only using it when a child jeopardized their safety, like Ben had today. As Harry grabbed the spoon and made his way upstairs he heard the front door open. Looking over, he saw none other than his son Ben running out of the door away from the house.

Using his booming dad voice that he had developed over the years Harry said, "BENJAMIN MICHAEL POTTER! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hearing the fury in his dad's voice, Ben turned around instantly, slowly making his way back to his father. When Ben finally got close enough, Harry closed the gap between them, picking up the child into his arms and carrying him up the stairs to his room, all the while saying, "You do no leave this house without permission Ben, you'll be getting a much bigger spanking now." "Daddy this is STUPID! I don't want a spanking!" Ben exclaimed. "And now you will be getting your mouth washed out with soap as well young man," Ginny called from behind them. Sensing her husbands exhaustion, Ginny spoke up saying, "Let me know when you are done spanking him and I'll make care of that dirty mouth of his." Looking at his wife thankfully he nodded, feeling bad about the mess his child had created for himself.

"Lets get this over with Ben, you know why you are in trouble." And with that Harry sat down on Ben's bed, situating the rambunctious child over his knee for a well-deserved dose of punishment. Immediately lowering his shorts and underwear, Harry began smacking his son's backside with only his hand, rhythmically bringing it down until the bottom was warm to the touch. He then reached over to grab the spoon. Seeing this, Ben began fussing even more crying out saying, "Daddy please I'll be good! Not the spoon it hurts!" "I'm sorry Ben, but you know that I have to use the spanking spoon when you do something as foolish as run out of the house without permission. Be grateful it's not the paddle yet." And with that, Harry began peppering Ben's bottom with the spoon, making sure to leave no inch untouched. Although Ben's cries and occasional screams that came when Harry aimed for the sit spots broke his heart, Harry did not stop until he felt the boy was well punished and would not repeat the same mistake in the hear future. Pulling up his underwear and rubbing his back to calm him down, Harry walked with Ben in his arms into the bathroom, where he placed his small bottom on the lid of the toilet seat. Ben immediately gasped and tried to jump up, but Harry was holding his legs in place. Speaking to the distraught child Harry said, "Unfortunately your punishment is not over yet, your mother still needs to take care of that mouth of yours."

As if on cue, Ginny walked into the bathroom, wielding a bar of soap and a toothbrush. "Open up Ben." She said, running the bar of soap under the water to suds it up. She when walked over to her son and place the bar of soap into his mouth. "You're going to keep that in there for a minute, and then I'm going to brush. Think about how you need to use nicer words in the future." After a minute had passed, Ginny removed the bar of soap from Ben's mouth, and quickly placed the toothbrush in his mouth, vigorously brushing all over so that his tongue, gums and teeth were covered with suds. "Ok rinse," she said. Ben quickly got up and ran over to the sink, washing his mouth out with water, knowing that no matter how hard he tried the taste would stay there for the remainder of the day. "I'm sorry mommy, Ben said, glad that the punishment was over. "You are forgiven sweetheart, why don't you go play outside, it's a beautiful day." Ben immediately ran outside with the rest of the children, all thoughts of soap and spanking removed from his head.


End file.
